icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 MJHL Season
This is the 2013-14 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety seventh season. =League Notes= Portage la Prairie selected to host 2015 RBC Cup. League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 3rd to 5th in Winnipeg at the MTS IcePlex. Dauphin to host the Crescent Point Energy Western Canada Cup championship. League implements new playoff format with the top 5 teams in each division qualifing for league playoffs. Teams finishing fifth in their respective divisions will play the fourth place team in a best of three series. The winner is then declared the fourth seed. The rest of the playoffs remain unchanged. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Western Canada Championship Tournament= ::Western Canada Cup Championship Winnipeg failed to qualify for playoffs Host Dauphin lost to Yorkton Terriers (SJHL) in Championship Game Dauphin's Brent Wold co-Top Scorer, selected MVP, and Jordan Piccolino Top Goaltender Winnipeg's Channing Brescianni named Top Defenseman, all three were Tournament All-Stars see 2014 Western Canada Cup @ Dauphin, Manitoba =Canada Championship Tournament= ::RBC Cup Championship Dauphin lost to Carleton Place Canadians (CCHL) in Semi Finals Michael Stiliadis, Tournament Top Goaltender and MVP Mitch Van Teeling awarded the RBC Cup Legacy Scholarship see 2014 RBC Cup =CJHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2013 World Junior A Challenge =CJHL Prospects Game= see 2013 CJHL Prospects Series =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2014 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =League Record= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Tyler Grove • Parker Thomas • Brent Wold OCN Blizzard • Selkirk Steelers • Dauphin Kings Joel Messner • Channing Brescianni Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg Blues Braeden Ostepchuk Selkirk Steelers Second All-Star Team Justin Augert • Max Flanagan • Zack Waldvogel Steinbach Pistons • Swan Valley Stampeders • Portage Terriers Tanner Butler • Matthew Franczyk Dauphin Kings • Steinbach Pistons Zach Rakochy Steinbach Pistons Rookie All-Star Team Tyler Jeanson • Carter Johnson • Jackson Keane Portage Terriers • Swan Valley Stampeders • Winnipeg Blues Wyatt Kalynuk • Brett Orr Virden Oil Capitals • Portage Terriers Zac Robidoux Portage Terriers in the News July *New York Islanders re-signed Travis Hamonic to a seven-year, $27-million contract. October *Brett Willows was an emergency call-up for the Toronto Maple Leafs on October 17. *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (10/21). *Brendan Harms named WCHA Rookie of the Week (10/29). November *Shane Luke and the Providence Friars won the Catamount Cup, Luke selected MVP & to All-Star team. December *Corey Koop named WIAC Hockey Athlete of the Week (12/8). January *Craig Simchuk named ECAC West Player of the Week (1/10). February *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (2/4). *Kelly Andrew named MIAC Hockey Athlete of the Week (2/21). *Ryan Garbutt signed a three year contract extension with the Dallas Stars. *Shael Hechter selected to WCCHA All-Conference First Team. *Leo Podolsky selected to NCHA All-Conference Team and Brett Pinkerton to the All-Freshmen team. *Mike Collins named to ECAC West All-Conference Second Team. *Shael Hechter and the St. Thomas Tommies won the WCCHA Championship. March *Caleb Suderman selected MIAC co-Player of the Year and named to All-Conference Team. *Steve Sorensen and the St. Thomas Tommies won the MIAC Championship. April *Travis Sanheim named Top Defenseman at the World U-18 Junior Championship. May *Philadelphia Flyers promoted Ron Hextall to General Manager. NHL *Sean Collins *Ryan Garbutt *Travis Hamonic *Darren Helm *Jordin Tootoo *Travis Zajac *Ron Hextall *Myles Fee Professional Players *Anthony Collins *Joel Edmundson *Matthew Krahn *Jordan Lane *Kyle Rous *Caleb Suderman *Roger Tagoona University & College Players *Kelly Andrew *Jeff Archibald *Mathew Backhouse *Ryan Benitez *Carl Bombardier *Spencer Brennan *Nathan Bruyere *Joe Caligiuri *Joe Carney *Mitch Chagnon *Jordan Christianson *Bryn Chyzyk *Jory Coates *Mike Collins *Josh Daley *Jordan Davies *Ryan Dech *Chris De La Lande *Taylor Dickin *Dylan Dock *Josh Dufresne *Connor Faupel *Riley Feser *Hudson Friesen *Lucas Froese *Jon Gaudet *Tyler Gaudry *Brock Genyk *Trent Genyk *Derek Gingera *Shamus Graham *Evan Gravenor *Ryan Griffiths *Keith Grondin *Jesse Hall *Luke Hannas *Brendan Harms *Shane Harrington *Adam Harris *Jordan Hebert *Dylan Heide *Cole Horn *Dan Hrabowych *Emerson Hrynyk *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Kyle Johnson *Matt Kaarela *Jason Kasdorf *Wheaton King *Cole Klippenstein *Dylan Kelly *Corey Koop *Brett Lafond *John Lawrence *Justin Leclerc *Ryan Luiten *Shane Luke *Jared Maetche *Matt Malenstyn *Justin McDonald *Kajon McKay *Rylan McKinnon *Brendan Mitchell *Justin Moody *Tyler Moore *Christian Mueller *Jory Mullin *Guillaume Naud *Anthony Nobili *Myles Nykoluk *Jeremy Olinyk *Dane Olsen *Brandon Parrone *Stephane Pattyn *Yvan Pattyn *Brett Pinkerton *Leo Podolsky *Sam Prpich *Adam Restoule *Joel Ridgeway *Kyle Rous *Derek Sand *Craig Scott *Steven Shamanski *Craig Simchuk *Casey Skolnik *Kyle Smart *Paul Sohor *Matt Spafford *Adam Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Ward Szucki *Dylan Towns *Russell Turner *Paul Van De Velde *Wendell Vye *Zaine Walker *Thomas Ward-Cardinal *Taylor Wells *Blair Wentworth *Lane Werbowski *Branden Whitehawk *Derek Whitehill *Andrew Wiebe *Dave Williams *Chris Williamson *Brett Willows Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons Category:Canadian Junior A Hockey League Category:2014 in hockey